


A Study in Singing and Touch

by snapdragonpop007



Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [4]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Disney Songs, Established Relationship, M/M, Neil and Andrew take care of eachother okay, One Shot, Singing, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a very thinly vailed refrence to Drake, but its very bad singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Neil sang because he liked to, but mostly he sang because of nights like this.Some nights were good. Some nights were like this, where Andrew was thrown into memories that Neil had to pull him out of.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: A Study In--(andriel oneshots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626217
Comments: 1
Kudos: 131





	A Study in Singing and Touch

Neil couldn’t sing. 

He sounded awful and he knew it, but that didn’t stop him from doing it. 

He sang along to the pop and Disney songs he was still learning when he was with Matt and Dan, hummed distant melodies he remembered from the time when his mother was still kind enough to sing away his fear with lullabies. He sang loudly in the car with Andrew because he knew Andrew liked it, and he sang loudly to piss off Kevin and agitate Aaron. 

Neil sang because he liked to, but mostly he sang because of nights like this. 

“Hey, Drew,” Neil held out his hands, waiting for Andrew to become coherent enough to come to him. “You’re okay, I'm right here with you.”

Andrew looked at him with unfocused eyes. 

Some nights were good. Some nights were like this, where Andrew was thrown into memories that Neil had to pull him out of. 

“It’s just me,” Neil said softly. “I’m the only one in here with you.” 

Andrew blinked, and a bit of life came back to him. He reached out, shaking hands clinging to Neil’s shoulders as he pulled himself closer to Neil. Andrew pushed himself against Neil’s side, dropping his head to his chest and breathing in time with Neil’s heart beat. 

Neil didn’t touch him, not until Andrew gave a shakey _yes_. Only then did he lift his hands, settling one on Andrew’s waist and cupping the back of his neck with the other. 

Then he hummed softly.

He hummed melodies that had no words, sang lyrics to songs he only vaguely knew. He sang the pop songs that played in Eden’s Twilight and bits and pieces of the Disney songs he just barely recalled. He sang the songs he knew by heart, because they were the ones Andrew liked, and when he ran out of lyrics he hummed some more. 

Andrew drifted closer to the vibrations in Neil’s chest and throat as he breathing settled. His hold on Neil loosened, but he did not pull back, and Neil did not stop humming until Andrew spoke. 

“You sound terrible.”

“And you sound like an angel.” Neil smiled, looked down at Andrew, and had an overwhelming feeling of such a fierce love for the boy he was holding that it threatened to choke him. “Are you okay?” 

Andrew met his gaze, then looked away again. “No.”

“Wanna talk about it?” Neil asked softly.

Andrew shook his head. “Just--” Andrew’s fingers dug into Neil’s shirt, and he understood. 

_Yes. Not now. Ask me again in the morning, please._

Neil shifted around in the bed so Andrew wasn’t facing the wall. He tightened his hold as Andrew squirmed back into it, resting his cheek on top of Andrew’s head as Andrew dropped his head on Neil’s chest again. The blinds were cracked open just enough to let in the light from the street lamp, cutting bright orange lines across the rumpled blankets and Andrew’s skin. 

“ _Up where they walk, up where they run--_ ”

“You actually sound like you’re dying.” Andrew grumbled. 

But he didn’t ask Neil to stop. 

So Neil didn’t. He kept singing in fragmented lyrics until Andrew was lulled back to sleep, and then he hummed softly until the sun came back up and Andrew woke again. Andrew looked at him then, called him stupid and kissed him softly. 

Andrew made the coffee that morning extra strong, passed Neil a full to go cup and trailed his fingers along Neil’s wrist as he pulled back. He pushed one of his own sweaters onto Neil as they got dressed, held his hand as they walked down to the court for morning practice and snagged the large couch in the locker room before anyone else could. 

And if Neil fell asleep before Wymack even started his drill rundown for the morning, no one tried to wake him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just projecting onto these boys at this point, and i'm not going to apologize for it


End file.
